


Aftershocks

by ImprovWrites



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovWrites/pseuds/ImprovWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Jessica are both equally tense after a close call with Alex. But hey, at least they still have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

Jay was shaking. He'd never been so afraid in his life. Having a gun pointed right at your heart by your best friend can really shake you up. Jay's hands gripped the side of his car as he took a deep breath. Jessica sat on the hood, anxiously swinging her legs over the edge. Jay recalled what had just happened, the images still fresh in his mind. He and Jessica had gone out to Rosswood for the day looking for anything that could give any sort of a hint to what was going on, why a faceless creature and a masked man were following their every move. Unfortunately, after they were deep in the woods and on the second floor of an abandoned warehouse-like building, they were cornered by none other than Jay's best friend. Alex had shakily held the gun towards Jay's chest, threatening to shoot. All that was on Jay's mind at the time was protecting Jessica, making sure that if anyone made it out it would be her. Alex never got the chance to shoot, though, the familiar masked man appeared and tackled him to the ground, which gave Jay and Jessica a chance to run. And they did, they ran and ran until their legs couldn't carry them anymore. Eventually they got back to the car, though, panting and shaking and still in shock from what had just  
happened.

The drive back to their hotel was completely silent. Jessica stared out the passenger's side window and Jay gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Neither spoke. Back at the hotel room they silently parted ways, each retreating into their own room. They glanced at each other before parting, as if to say to the other "I'm glad you're alive". Jay made sure to lock the door behind him, as if that could stop that faceless monster from getting in. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He'd been fully prepared to take a bullet for Jessica, but he was glad they both made it out of there. 

Around one in the morning there came a quiet knock at Jay's door. Jay wasn't asleep yet, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping at all that night. He could still feel strings of adrenaline trailing in his bloodstream. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up to answer the door. 

Jessica was standing in the hotel hallway in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She looked pale, and dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes. A small part of Jay's mind suddenly became conscious that he was wearing only a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Jessica walked into Jay's room and Jay locked the door behind them. 

Jessica was perched on the end of Jay's bed, sitting cross-legged with her elbows on her knees. Jay walked back to the bed and pulled the covers back, and slid himself back into the still-warm blankets. He caught Jessica's eye and nodded slightly, as if to invite her in. She made her way to Jay and slid under the covers next to him, close enough that Jay could feel the heat radiating off her body. Jay turned on his side and slowly wrapped his arms around her, one hand around her waist and one hand running through her hair. Jessica's arms slid around Jay's midsection as she pulled him close. He could feel her warm breaths on his t-shirt, her heart steadily beating in time with his. He sighed, softly. 

* * * * *

By the time soft morning light began to filter through the cheap hotel curtains, neither of the two had moved. They hadn't slept either, but they were both grateful to have the other, and that was enough.


End file.
